The Kiss
by ravenbard
Summary: A slight extension of the Pam and Tara kissing scene in True Blood's season 5 finale


**TITLE: **The Kiss

**RATING: **T for language and mature themes

**PAIRING:** Pam/Tara

**SYNOPSIS:** A slight extension of the Pam and Tara kissing scene in True Blood's season 5 finale

**DISCLAIMER:** True Blood and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement

**A/N:** In the words of Jessica Hamby regarding the Pam/Tara kiss: "I _knew _it!" The kiss was epic and I am soo glad these two became canon

* * *

Need. Pure unadulterated need. It clawed at Tara like a live thing, scoring deep grooves in the pit of her stomach as it howled its dissatisfaction at being ignored. Tara gritted her teeth in response, her entire body humming with a potent cocktail of adrenaline and terror. She stared hatefully at the silver barrier that separated her from Pam, her maker. The need to touch Pam, to take in the scent of lavender and vanilla that always seemed to ooze out of the acerbic vampire, was borderline overwhelming.

Tara shifted her weight from one leg to another as she waited impatiently for Eric and Nora to disarm the locks. She kept her eyes glued onto the prison cell doors, actively ignoring the compulsion to look into Pam's mesmerizing azure blue gaze. She could feel Pam's eyes on her, knew that her maker could feel her anxiety, her fear through their maker/progeny bond. However, the young vampire fought against her need to drown herself in Pam's intense gaze. She needed to stay focused.

Click.

The sound startled Tara out of her reverie. She refocused her attention on the silver door that separated her from her maker. She had never hated an inanimate object more and the almost violent urge to rip the door off its hinges was so intoxicating that she could almost taste the sweet victory of giving into the act on her tongue.

Next to her, she heard Jessica asking Sookie to open the door for her and heard Sookie's delayed revelation about vampires being allergic to silver in response. She knew Sookie would move to Pam's cell next but her actions proved much too slow for Tara, who was almost vibrating out of her boots with impatience. Giving in to her need, she reached out and wrapped strong, supple fingers around the silver handle.

"ARGHHH!"

The silver bit mercilessly into her skin, eliciting a pained shriek from the young vampire but she ignored the smell of her own burning flesh as she pulled open the thick silver door. Behind her, she heard Sookie call out her name in surprise but nothing mattered anymore. She _needed_ to touch Pam. Once the door yawned wide open, Tara ran headlong into her maker's arms with a force that would have caused a mere human to stumble backward and possibly crack a few ribs.

But Pam was steady as a rock, her body unyielding against the force of her progeny's body slamming into her own. She accepted Tara into her arms…and accepted the younger vampire's lips against her own.

Fireworks. A cacophony of sound and a burst of rich, vibrant colors. That was what exploded behind Tara's eyes that closed involuntarily as soon as Pam's lips fused to her own. The smell of lavender and vanilla curled around her senses like a silk scarf and the beast in the pit of her stomach all but purred with satiation. Tara gripped the front of Pam's corset, nails digging into the stiff material as she explored her maker's mouth with an almost desperate need.

Pam cupped Tara's cheek, the shock of kissing her progeny fast tapering away to allow for unmitigated desire to pour through her veins. Through their bond, she felt Tara's need; it was hot, desperate, and unquenchable. It breezed through Pam's body like wildfire, setting off every sensitive nerve in her body. She reached up and ran her fingers over the smooth skin of the young vampire's cheek, caressing its softness. Her mouth slid over and between Tara's full lips, stopping intermittently to suckle at her progeny's full bottom one. She moaned when Tara accepted her tongue into her mouth, trapping it between her teeth and sucking down on it.

Tara swallowed Pam's heady moan of desire like it was ambrosia. She moved impossibly closer to her maker, until there was not an inch of space left between their bodies. Lilith herself couldn't tear them apart. She felt Pam's head tilt the other way and she reciprocated by kissing the blonde vampire harder. Without the need to breathe, she didn't have to break the kiss for air. She reached up and gripped Pam's shoulder, her mouth sliding over and against Pam's with utter desperation.

One of Pam's hands descended to prop itself on Tara's hip, an act that was unmistakably possessive. Dimly she heard Sookie mutter something inconsequential and it was followed by Jessica's proclamation of "I _knew_ it!" but they didn't matter to her. What mattered was Tara. She was surrounded by Tara, consumed by Tara. She wanted to lose herself in the smell of cinnamon and sinful dark chocolate that hung around the young vampire like a seductive cloak.

Tara blinked back the blood-tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes. She could _feel_ all the emotions emanating from Pam, felt her need, her desire, her _want_ of Tara and it all served to sucker punch her in her chest. Never had she felt so loved, so cherished. She slowed the kiss, pulling back until her and Pam were simply brushing each other's kiss swollen lips with their own.

Eyes the color of a storm breaking over a turbulent sea locked with swirls of coffee brown. A thousand unspoken words passed between maker and progeny but neither had the courage to voice them aloud.

Pam was the one to break the intense connection, though she did so with utmost reluctance. "We need to go," she whispered softly, her voice nothing more than a breathy rasp. She used the hand that was still on Tara's cheek to cradle her progeny's jaw. "We'll talk about this later."

"You're damn right we will," Tara husked, her voice sounding as though she had downed one too many whisky and cokes. Unable to resist, she brought their lips together again, sighing in utter contentment as the taste of Pam infiltrated her mouth and danced across her taste buds.

Pam nipped at Tara's bottom lip, sucking at it to pull its sweetness into her mouth before she broke the kiss. She smiled at Tara, noting the dazed look in her progeny's eyes and surmised that her own expression probably looked the same. However, that didn't stop the smug look that passed over her face and she smirked slyly at Tara's glower.

"Time to go," Sookie announced, her voice betraying her shock and amazement at the sudden development between Pam and her best friend.

Pam merely arched an eyebrow in the half-fairy's direction but bit back a sarcastic remark as she allowed Tara to lead her out of the cell, a proprietary hand laying purchase on the small of her back.

Behind them, Jessica was all but bouncing off the walls in excitement, barely containing her urge to clap her hands in delight. A grin so wide, it must have hurt the redheaded vampire's cheeks but she continued to wear it with palpable glee.

"I _knew_ it!"

**THE END**


End file.
